


room enough for three

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon has a ridiculously hot neighbor named Chanyeol who is always half-naked in his front yard. Chanyeol also has a boyfriend. <i>Shit</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	room enough for three

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/7999.html). originally posted at [yeolliepopday](http://yeolliepopday.livejournal.com/26257.html).

* * *

 

 

His coffee is the last thing he grabs before leaving the house. Junmyeon balances the dark Sumatra roast in his right hand and his briefcase in the other, closing the door with his heel. The automatic lock clicks soundly behind him.  
  
He takes a breath and is met with an uncomfortable mix of heat and humidity. It's already stifling outside and the sun is just barely over the horizon.  
  
The man tugs at his stiff collar and loosens his tie slightly. It takes nearly thirty minutes to get to the office in rush hour traffic, so he can adjust it before he goes in.  
  
The neighborhood is quiet minus the hum of cicadas and the chirps of scattered mockingbirds. Most people are still sleeping.  
  
Most people.  
  
It appears that his neighbor, Park Chanyeol, is not most people.  
  
For instance, most people do not work on their car at seven in the morning. Junmyeon supposes his neighbor is trying to avoid the real summer heat that'll soon creep in when the sun hangs high overhead later that afternoon, but the man is also shirtless. There's no excuse to be made.  
  
The brew abruptly turns bitter in his mouth. He presses his tongue to his palate, trying to keep composed and not spit it out on the sidewalk.  
  
If he sees his ridiculously hot neighbor one more time, half-naked beneath his vehicle, long torso covered in smears of grease, Junmyeon is convinced he'll combust.  
  
He swears one of these days he'll press charges. He wonders if he can sue his neighbor for public indecency. He'll check the books at work and see if his situation qualifies.  
  
Truthfully, he's tempted to turn around, head back into his house, and wait for his neighbor to follow suit, but Kim Junmyeon hasn't been late for work in thirteen years: not even when he was a teenager and worked at a frozen yogurt shop. Besides, he's got a particular case going on right now that requires his full attention. Neighbor-rivals property wars. Two men in their prime pushing the boundaries of what's acceptable and what isn't. How fitting.  
  
This walking out into his front yard and seeing Chanyeol in his driveway is a regular occurrence, and it's been happening for the past six months or so, but Junmyeon still hasn't gotten used to it. How can he, when his neighbor is Park Chanyeol, twenty-six, self-proclaimed auto mechanic and residential life-ruiner?  
  
He eyes the curb nervously. His Mercedes-Benz is parked and covered right there, only yards away. If he can just reach it without being spotted . . .  
  
Junmyeon hears the sound of wheels scraping against concrete and winces. Chanyeol rolls out from under the hood of his truck, lean torso glistening with sweat and oil.  
  
"Mornin', Mr. Kim," his neighbor grins widely, showing his teeth. He has nice teeth. Very nice teeth. Good for many uses. Chewing gum, for instance.  
  
"Good morning, Chanyeol," he returns as evenly as his voice will allow. The hand holding his Starbucks coffee is trembling somewhat. He grips the green travel mug tighter, slick with perspiration.  
  
"Have a good day at work!" his neighbor calls after him as Junmyeon opens his car door.  
  
"Thank you," he mutters at his rear-view mirror before speeding off. Somehow he manages to avoid spilling coffee on his leather seats.  
  


-

  
  
"So, what's new with you?" Jongdae asks, reclining in his chair at the small rickety table they're gathered around.  
  
"I want my neighbor to have sex with me," Junmyeon admits, setting down his drink. He's had one too many whiskey sours, he thinks. His mouth is uncharacteristically loose.  
  
Lu Han's eyes widen. He looks like a bug. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Junmyeon replies miserably. He fishes for a straw from the pile of trash at the center of the table and jabs it in his highball glass. The sudden motion causes the cubes of ice to clink against the glass. He slurps from it pensively, letting the taste of Grey Goose and Midori overtake him.  
  
"I always see him. At the mailbox. At the grocery store. And most of all, in his driveway, working on his damn piece of crap car."  
  
"It sounds like a setup to me," Lu Han muses.  
  
Junmyeon scoffs. He swallows a chunk of ice. "Improbable," he coughs.  
  
Minseok shifts against Jongdae and Lu Han, sandwiched between them. He rests his arm around Jongdae's narrow shoulders, his other arm around Lu Han's slight waist.  
  
"Why don't you ask him out?" Minseok asks.  
  
"He has a boyfriend. A hot young thing. I think he's still in college."  
  
"So? I sleep with Lu Han and Minseok all the time. Nothing wrong with that, Doctor," Jongdae says.  
  
"For god's sake, Jongdae, you don't have to call me Doctor," he tells him. Out of all his buddies working at the law firm, Junmyeon's the only one with a Juris Doctor title. He is debatably the most learned and successful, and yet his friends seem perfectly content with their lives. It makes him wonder what he's doing wrong. Those friends find no qualms in advising Junmyeon.  
  
"And I don't want to hear about what you do at your house, either," Junmyeon adds on hastily. It seems like he has to actively dodge the topic of his friends' sex life every week. The three of them live together and have a happy, healthy relationship. Junmyeon doesn't know how they do it. Lu Han and Minseok have been dating for three years and Jongdae joined them around Christmas time. It had been a little weird, trying to adjust his mostly conservative mindset and get used to the three of them together. He'd known them back at the dorm in law school, after all. They haven't changed much since Berkeley.  
  
His friends are always in good spirits, too, despite their stressful occupation. Lu Han explained to him once that it was because they had so many full-body orgasms. "They definitely bring you to a different level of existence," he disclosed.  
  
"Maybe they have an open relationship and they're accepting applicants," Jongdae continues, choosing to disregard Junmyeon's protests.  
  
"Not everyone is like you three, Jongdae. Besides, I don't have time for dating," he points out.  
  
"We're not talking about dating, just fucking," says Minseok.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't remember the last time he got laid.  
  
"See, that's your problem," Jongdae cuts in. "You don't have time for anything. We drag you to the bar once a week out of necessity. Otherwise you'd never leave your house except to go to work."  
  
"My hours don't allow for recreational activities," Junmyeon clarifies.  
  
"When did you last take a vacation?" Lu Han inquires.  
  
Junmyeon tries to think. "Vacation . . ." The word sounds foreign on his tongue. His job doesn't allow for vacations, either. He probably has hundreds of hours accrued since he started years ago.  
  
Lu Han sighs. "Maybe you should take a break. Call in tomorrow. Just start with a day off. One step at a time, Junmyeon."  
  
"What are they going to do without me?" Junmyeon frets.  
  
"We'll manage," Jongdae replies.  
  


-

  
  
Minseok, the most rational of The Three Stooges, pulls him aside before they leave.  
  
"Just talk to him. Invite him over for a drink, maybe. Don't sweat it."  
  
"What if he turns me down?" Junmyeon feels like he's in high school again, fearing rejection because his skin is bad and his grades are too high.  
  
"You'll do fine, Kim Junmyeon," he says, patting him on the back reassuringly.  
  


-

  
  
Junmyeon wakes up at the same time he does every day. He sets his alarm an hour later but his internal clock refuses to listen to reason. After lying in bed for fifteen minutes, he gives up trying to go back to sleep. He starts a drip and goes to get the paper.  
  
Chanyeol isn't outside. It's funny, the feeling he gets. Something like disappointment instead of relief. Confusion, even.  
  
He actually has time to read the morning news for once. Settling down in his reclining chair, he folds his leg over the other and opens the paper.  
  
He reads too fast. The news isn't as engrossing as he thought it'd be. Now he has the rest of the day to do absolutely nothing productive.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't know how people live like this, even for a day. He ends up checking his phone and replying to work emails. His mother sent him mail days ago, asking how he was doing. _Have you found a girlfriend yet? Please give me some grandbabies before your sperm gets too old._  
  
He boots up his laptop and wonders when he'll have the courage to come out to his mother. He's thirty-two and he's still scared as piss to do it.  
  
She would be so disappointed.  
  
There are some nice women at the office. Maybe he'll marry one of them, have two kids. Maybe even three. He'll name one of the boys after himself.  
  
His inbox is cleared out in an hour. He finds himself drawn to the window, looking out and seeing Chanyeol working on his damn car. Fine, he thinks. He'll do it. He'll talk to him.  
  
He quickly evaluates his appearance in the mirror before he leaves the house. He doesn't look terrible, so he walks through the front door.  
  
The lawyer approaches Chanyeol with an air of confidence even though he feels sick to his stomach.  
  
"Car needing maintenance again?"  
  
The tall man straightens to his full height from where he'd been bent over the hood. The muscles lining his back ripple, the ones padding his shoulder blades tensing.  
  
"Not really," he admits, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Just something to do." There are streaks of grease like war paint on his cheekbones.  
  
Chanyeol is too nice. He's probably friendly with everyone, but he manages to make Junmyeon feel special. It's like he _wants_ Junmyeon to have sex with him.  
  
But not everyone is like his trio of friends. He forces himself to remember the hot young boyfriend and his sexy eyebags.  
  
Maybe Chanyeol is a cheater. If so, then Junmyeon should stay away.  
  
They make small talk until Chanyeol invites him inside. Junmyeon feels like he's treading almost dangerous territory – Minseok said _Junmyeon_ should invite him over, not the other way around – but fuck it. He's making progress either way.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The lawyer follows him inside, ducking his head as he looks around with polite curiosity. Chanyeol leads him to the kitchen and offers him a seat at the table. The house appears empty except for the two of them.  
  
The owner of the house fetches two glasses and pours them a cold rice drink from the fridge. Chanyeol probably bought it from the Korean supermarket.  
  
Junmyeon takes a swig, feeling the pieces of cooked rice float around in his mouth. It's refreshing after being outside for a while.  
  
Chanyeol is typing something on his phone and looking down at his lap. After a few seconds he apologizes, stuffing it back into his pocket.  
  
"Are you a mechanic?" Junmyeon asks, breaking the momentary silence that follows.  
  
"Sort of? I'm a mechanical engineer."  
  
" _Oh_." He blinks. "I just thought, since you're always working on your truck—"  
  
"Haha, no. That's just a hobby, I guess. I have a respectable job, if that's what you're asking."  
  
Junmyeon's heart sinks. "That's not what I—"  
  
"I know, I know. I'm kidding." He smiles and finishes his rice malt. He returns to the fridge and peruses their options.  
  
"Do you drink?"  
  
"I _am_ a lawyer," Junmyeon tells him.  
  
Chanyeol smirks and hands him a beer.  
  
Three beers and a conversation revolving around several more mundane topics later, Chanyeol starts eyeing Junmyeon's lips intently. They're slightly numb from pressing against the rims of beer bottles so many times. Chanyeol has gradually gotten closer and closer to his spot at the opposite side of the kitchen table, leaning in as though absorbed in what he's saying.  
  
Seconds later, Junmyeon feels warm, plush lips on his. He surrenders to the slide of lips and closes his eyes.  
  
They pop open again as Chanyeol tilts his head to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Your boyfriend . . ." Junmyeon moans, pushing Chanyeol away slightly.  
  
Chanyeol almost looks surprised. "Zitao?" There's something tugging at the corner of his lips. A smirk or a smile, Junmyeon isn't certain. He leans back in, nipping at Junmyeon's lower lip. The smaller man gasps into his mouth. "He won't mind. Trust me." He kisses his mouth fully, slowly starting up a rhythm.  
  
Minutes or years go by until Junmyeon realizes he's practically in Chanyeol's lap, kissing him heatedly. There's a neediness to his own kisses that makes him nauseous, but he's too caught up in Chanyeol to care or to stop. The smooth glide of the younger man's tongue is exquisite.  
  
Chanyeol is the one to pull away this time. He gives them space to breathe.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" He chuckles, looking down at his grease-smudged bare chest that Junmyeon had been tracing the contours of with his fingers. "I probably reek. I'm sorry."  
  
He gets up slowly, still holding Junmyeon's hips. The lawyer rises with him.  
  
"You can join me, if you want." There's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Junmyeon wants in on.  
  
"Sounds good," the older man replies, short on breath and suspension of disbelief. He just made out with his hot neighbor and now he's going to shower with him. It's a feat he has only ever fantasized about.  
  
Chanyeol leads him to the bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom. He shucks off his shorts and underwear, facing away from Junmyeon slightly as he starts the water. Junmyeon tries not to stare at the dip of his pelvic area for too long, busying himself with stripping away his own clothes at a sluggish pace. Chanyeol looks back at him and laughs softly, detecting his shyness, and hooks his fingers through the loops of Junmyeon's pants. He pulls them down slowly, large hands smoothing over his bare thighs. Junmyeon shudders.  
  
The shorter man steps into the shower after Chanyeol, feeling dwarfed by his height. The spray barely touches him, deflected by the top of Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol laughs again, amused by the expression Junmyeon's wearing, and combs his long fingers through the smaller man's hair. Junmyeon is impatient but not adamant enough to make any advances, so he waits and watches as Chanyeol runs the bar of soap over his arms, pecs, chest and abs, washing away the sweat and grease stains.  
  
As soon as he's done rinsing the suds off, he wraps his arms around the tiny man's waist and pulls Junmyeon close. He cups his rear and squeezes before parting his ass cheeks. He leaves one hand there, fingertips rubbing his entrance in teasing circles, and reaches for the lube with the other. The overpowering scent of watermelon fills the shower as Junmyeon feels slick fingers return to his hole, one finger sliding in. His knees feel weak, leaning forward against Chanyeol's sturdy chest for support.  
  
Chanyeol works him open slowly, massaging his prostate once he has two fingers in. Three fingers and Junmyeon thinks he'll collapse. Chanyeol crooks his fingers and lets them catch on the rim, stretching and pulling. He's hard against his tummy, getting off to getting Junmyeon off, and Junmyeon wants his cock _so_ fucking badly, but he's not yet to the point of begging.  
  
His fingers retreat and Junmyeon lets loose an embarrassing whimper. Chanyeol chortles, patting his bum, and cuts the stream of water.  
  
Chanyeol dries both himself and the Juris Doctor off, holding him close. He walks Junmyeon back to the bedroom and nods at the bed, wordlessly instructing him to lie down.  
  
Junmyeon keeps his eyes trained on Chanyeol, anticipation lodged in his throat. His skin is warm and tingly and hypersensitive. His cock lies flushed and hard on his stomach.  
  
He can't believe he's doing this, on his back in a near-stranger's bed that Chanyeol sleeps in every night with his boyfriend. He hadn't even done this at Berkeley.  
  
The sound of the front door creaking open makes the muscle in his thigh jump. Chanyeol's eyes light up.  
  
"Ah. Tao's home."  
  
It's only seconds until he's striding through the opened bedroom door. His dark eyebags never looked more gorgeous.  
  
"I came as quick as I could," the young man says, shrugging off his messenger bag and letting it fall to the floor with a _thunk_.  
  
Zitao walks over to Chanyeol and kisses him. It's far from chaste and the couple hides nothing; Zitao cups Chanyeol's face and pulls him in. Junmyeon watches them, feeling out of place. He shouldn't be here. He's intruding.  
  
But he was invited, he reminds himself. Junmyeon hopes he isn't being used as a pawn in some nefarious plot of Chanyeol's to exact revenge on his boyfriend, or to stir unreasonable amounts of jealousy. This is taking it too far.  
  
Zitao is the one who breaks the kiss. He smiles warmly, briefly touching foreheads with his lover and gazing into his eyes. Junmyeon wants to vomit.  
  
But the student surprises him. He turns and looks at Junmyeon, spread out naked on their bed.  
  
"He's so pretty," he coos, sparks of admiration and something else ( _lust_ ) dancing in his dark eyes.  
  
"Isn't he?" Chanyeol takes Zitao's hand in his and leads him to the bed. "This is our neighbor, J.D. Kim, that I've been telling you about."  
  
"Just Junmyeon," he deadpans. His cock isn't the only thing that's blushing.  
  
"Okay, Just Junmyeon," Zitao agrees. "I hope you guys didn't get too far without me."  
  
"I got him ready," Chanyeol says. "Take your clothes off, love."  
  
His boyfriend obeys, shedding his tight-fitting clothing as though it were a second skin. He climbs into bed and kneels beside Junmyeon. Chanyeol joins them, leaning over Junmyeon and kissing him. The older man submits and lets himself be kissed – lets himself become wound up in Chanyeol's warm and demanding wet mouth once again. He nearly forgets about Zitao's presence for a while, glancing over to see him stroking Chanyeol's cock as he watches them kiss.  
  
Junmyeon smells watermelon again. Chanyeol pulls back, lifting Junmyeon's legs and spreading them apart. He dips his head and licks his rim, teasing. Junmyeon's legs jerk involuntarily, Chanyeol's tongue lapping at his open hole. Distantly, he thinks he hears a condom being opened, and Zitao fits the latex over Chanyeol's cock. The lawyer immediately feels the head of his cock bumping against his entrance before pushing into him.  
  
He breathes out slowly. It's been a long time since he's had something in his ass and Chanyeol's cock fills him so nicely. Chanyeol fucks into him carefully at first, rolling his hips so they dig into the backs of his thighs almost painfully. There's movement to his right; Zitao is opening himself up next to them, rocking back on his fingers while he sucks bright pink marks on Chanyeol's neck and shoulder. Little whimpers and scratchy moans slip past his lips, gasping for air when he hits his prostate and surfaces from Chanyeol's skin.  
  
The engineer pulls out just long enough to flip Junmyeon over and fuck into him hard and fast. He pumps his hips rapidly, skin slapping against skin, forcing the breath out of the smaller man in short shallow bursts. Zitao removes his fingers and climbs behind Chanyeol, rutting against the cleft of his ass and continuing to finger himself as he does so. Zitao's noises combined with Chanyeol's merciless thrusting makes Junmyeon come all over his belly, squinching his eyes shut from the force of it.  
  
Chanyeol hasn't come yet. He pulls away from Junmyeon, allowing him to recover from his toe-curling orgasm, and wrestles Zitao to the mattress. He lands on his back beside Junmyeon.  
  
"Hey," Zitao says to him, breathlessly. His eyes are like glass.  
  
"Hi," Junmyeon says. Chanyeol rips off the condom and thrusts into Zitao without warning.  
  
He does it just as fast as he did to Junmyeon. Zitao barely has the time or strength to wrap his legs around Chanyeol, then his arms. The boy is loud. He's whiny and needy, occasionally crying out or groaning in what sounds akin to pain. It makes Junmyeon both horny and annoyed. He's surprised he never hears them fucking from his kitchen next door. Good insulation.  
  
Chanyeol's hips still and the noises die down aside from Chanyeol's telling grunt as he comes inside Zitao. Zitao sighs contentedly, going limp. Junmyeon had propped himself up on his elbows while they were fucking to get a better angle, watching as the cum trickles out of Zitao's asshole after Chanyeol disengages, Zitao's sticky release gluing them together.  
  
Chanyeol looks at Junmyeon and grins. He didn't even realize he was lazily tugging on his cock while watching them fuck. Junmyeon hasn't been this turned on since his old college boyfriend introduced bondage to the bedroom.  
  
Zitao moves suddenly. He notices Chanyeol's getting hard again from watching Junmyeon ("Of course," he says) and slides his lips around his lover's cock. Junmyeon looks on in a haze, blissfully fucked out but his dick still rising with interest. Chanyeol pets Zitao's black hair as he sucks him off, distracted by the boy on his dick and no longer looking at Junmyeon. The show of affection is oddly endearing; Zitao is so eager. He murmurs words of encouragement as Zitao takes his cock as far as it can go, throat vibrating from contractions when he swallows.  
  
The youngest of the three pops off and turns his head to Junmyeon, Chanyeol's cock resting against his cheek.  
  
"Wanna taste?"  
  
There's a second of hesitation before he goes for it, fitting his lips around Chanyeol's girth, coated in Zitao's spit. His hand drops between his legs, jerking himself off as he blows Chanyeol, angling his chin to make room for Zitao. The boy tilts his head to the side so he can lick and suckle on Chanyeol's balls.  
  
The combined stimulation has got Chanyeol groaning. "I'm gonna come," he announces, and Junmyeon pulls off. Zitao replaces him, opening his mouth and catching Chanyeol's load on his tongue. He swirls it around before swallowing it all.  
  
Chanyeol can see that his neighbor is on the cusp of coming. He reaches out to him and helps him finish, thumbing over his head and slit. Junmyeon comes all over his hand, bucking his hips and moaning, long and drawn-out, with his head thrown back. When he recovers he catches sight of Chanyeol licking cum off his fingers and smiling.  
  
"I think I need another shower," Junmyeon says dimly, sweaty and trembling. Chanyeol laughs, swings an arm around him, and pulls him down to the sheets.  
  
Huddled together on the queen size bed, there's room enough for three. Chanyeol lies in the middle, his arm beneath Junmyeon's shoulders, pulling him close to his side. Zitao leans over Chanyeol and kisses their neighbor softly on the lips.  
  
"Sleep well," he whispers. He cuddles back into Chanyeol's other side, arms wrapped around his torso and leg thrown over Chanyeol's.  
  
Junmyeon drifts off to the sound of their breathing, convinced he'll get the best sleep he's had in years.  
  


-

  
  
He wakes up to his phone ringing.  
  
At first he doesn't know where he is. It sends a wave of disoriented panic through him, jolting his senses. There are strong arms squeezing him tightly and it's too warm.  
  
Junmyeon rolls out of Chanyeol's hold, reluctant once he realizes where he is, and digs through his pants pocket that lies in a pile on the floor for his phone.  
  
It's Lu Han.  
  
"Hey Junmyeon! Where are you?"  
  
_Oh, shit._ The four of them had planned to meet up for breakfast today.  
  
"Uh," he starts intelligently. What is he supposed to say? _"I hooked up with my neighbors so I'm over at their house right now, sorry"_?  
  
Chanyeol's deep voice rumbles in the background, startling him. Junmyeon thinks he might be talking in his sleep because it's quite unintelligible.  
  
"Who was that?" Lu Han asks curiously.  
  
"No one," he replies quickly.  
  
Chanyeol speaks up again, sounding slightly more coherent this time.  
  
"Come back to bed," he says.  
  
Lu Han gasps. "Are you with someone? Is that your hot neighbor? Did you guys finally have sex?"  
  
Zitao mutters a complaint, punctuated by a moan.  
  
"Holy shit! You had a threesome! With his college boyfriend! Holy crap!"  
  
"I have to go, bye, sorry," Junmyeon sputters, hanging up before Lu Han can further ruin his reputation. He's never going to live this down. Jongdae and Lu Han will be on his ass for eternity.  
  
But maybe it's not so bad, he thinks, crawling back into the bed. He leans forward to tell Chanyeol that he has to leave, that he has an appointment with his colleagues and work later that day, but Chanyeol reaches out, grabs him, and roughly pulls him back to his side.  
  
"That's better," Chanyeol mumbles, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
Junmyeon supposes he can take another day off.


End file.
